


disordered

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: wanda is getting fat.
Kudos: 3





	disordered

**Author's Note:**

> el-oh-el !not me projecting 🐒

wanda is getting fat, she's starting to notice it more. her thighs are getting bigger, so are her boobs. her once flat stomach bulges out, she hates it. 

wanda starts eating foods with less calories. she fasts a lot, its for her own good.

( her stomach is concave, wanda doesn't know that. her thighs are nonexistent, a wide gap now in their place. her ribs show now more than ever. )

but wanda is still fat. & its fucking annoying.


End file.
